Affair
by Erin Redfield
Summary: One shot! Dorothy le hace pasar unos bueeenos momentos a Heero, un poco de lemon, aun así, no estan destinados a permanecer juntos.


Titulo: Affaire  
  
Autora: Lina Teshi  
  
Disclaimer: nada de Gundam Wing me pertenece, así que no me demanden, no obtendrán nada, absolutamente nada, bueno tal vez un montón de fotos que eh tomado.  
  
_ * Se que esta pareja no es muy usual, pero me agradó la idea de que Heero y Dorothy tuvieran algo entre si, ya que los dos pueden ser muy fríos y no me agrada la pareja de Dorothy y Quatre, en fin, disfruten del fic y saludos a todos.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero tenia viviendo con ella casi tres años, se habían vuelto la pareja más famosa de todos los tiempos, era como una hermosa novela de romance, el soldado se enamora de la princesa y jura protegerla por toda la vida, eso creían todos, pero para quienes lo conocían aunque fuera un poco, sabían que no era feliz a su lado, que lo estaba manipulando a su antojo, y estaba escribiendo una historia en la que él era solo un personaje incidental que la hacia lucir como la principal, esa era la historia de Heero Yui y Relena Peacecrat.  
  
El salón de fiesta lucia extravagante con todos los decorados y flores en cada rincón, las velas dando un toque delicado en el ambiente y la gene luciendo sus mejores galas, ciertamente el cumpleaños número 20 de la Viceministro de Relaciones exteriores era muy importante, tanto como los nuevos tratados de paz.  
  
Pronto el cumpleaños de Relena se torno una pasarela de, familiares, políticos, amigos, todos habían sido invitados, todos conocían a la hermosa pareja que ahora bailaba en el centro del salón.  
  
-Heero esto es hermoso no crees?- decía Relena con la mirada en todas las mesas  
  
-si, todo es tan elegante- contesto Heero  
  
-no te gusta verdad, puedo notarlo en el tono de tu voz, si no querías que algo fuera así debiste habérmelo dicho, pensé que ya habíamos platicado esto Heero, me dirías cuando algo te molestara para solucionarlo-  
  
-lo se, lo siento Relena-  
  
-bueno, que más da, ya todo esta hecho, ohh, mira , es Dorothy, pudo llegar a tiempo- y con eso suelta a Heero para dirigirse a saludar a la recién llegada invitada.  
  
Relena y Heero han sido catalogados como todo un ítem en las parejas, para malestar de Heero por que aunque no se atrevía romperle el corazón a Relena, y estaba seguro su lado, no se sentía completo, Relena lo había obligado a abrirse a la gente, reprimiendo su verdadero ser.  
  
Dorothy entraba al salón recibiendo miradas de todos los hombres que se encontraban cerca de ella, ciertamente su vestido straple le quedaba ajustado a su figura ahora más curvilínea y el color índigo resaltaba su tez pálida y su rubio cabello, había cambiado mucho su estilo ahora lleva su cabello igual de largo pero siempre recogido en una coleta, sus cejas ya no tienen la forma malévola que antes, y su vestuario ya no consistía en las mismas faldas largas que Relena Peacecraft seguía utilizando.  
  
-Dorothy estoy contenta de que pudieras venir- la abraza  
  
-como perderme un cumpleaños suyo Srta. Relena- correspondiendo el abrazo pero no muy efusivamente  
  
-basta de señorita, soy solo Relena-  
  
-esta bien Relena-  
  
-mira Heero, no es genial que haya podido venir, pero que descortés, no has saludado, perdónalo Dorothy, ya debe estar cansado- Heero la seguía lentamente, preguntándose si algún día podría hacer lo que le diera la gana con su vida.  
  
-bunas noches Heero – saludo Dorothy con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-buenas noches Dorothy.- contesto con las pocas ganas que le quedaban, estaba cansado de fingir por tantas horas, por tanto tiempo.  
  
-ho miren también llego el embajador de la colonia L079, por que no bailan mientras regreso.- dice Relena asegurándose que su prometido y su amiga pasaran un buen rato.  
  
-seria estupendo no crees Heero- dijo Dorothy sonriendo aun más, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera sino una llena de misterio y planes que se formaban en su cabeza.  
  
Heero solo le ofrece el brazo para dirigirla al centro de la pista  
  
-Dorothy- murmura Heero mientras piensa en las razones de la chica para haber asistido a la fiesta usualmente no se presentaba a eventos sociales, bueno, no desde hacia ya mucho tiempo  
  
-Heero- le llama por su nombre al escuchar el suyo  
  
-a que has venido?- pregunta fríamente el ex piloto  
  
-dejamos las formalidades eh?-  
  
-que asunto vienes a destruir-  
  
-Veo que Relena hizo su tarea contigo, ya no eres tan reprimido, pero lastima que tu inteligencia esta disminuyendo.-  
  
-tanto como tu lengua venenosa-  
  
-tsk, tsk, Heero que pensaría Relena si te escuchara hablar así-  
  
-...-  
  
-ya veo, no pretendes que sus sueños de convertirse en la esposa del gran Heero Yui se desvanezcan, me parece bien, claro, si realmente quieres vivir atado a formalidades toda la vida-  
  
-a que viniste?- repite de nuevo la pregunta cansándose de rodeos  
  
-necesito descansar sabes, alejarme de la política, de las mentiras, de los formalismos, de todo- dice Doroty con un tono de cansancio no fingido agachando su mirada por primera vez ante él.  
  
-y tenia que ser aquí?-  
  
-bueno, ya que Relena siempre esta protegida por los ex pilotos gundam que mejor seguridad para unos días de descanso.-  
  
-hn- Heero abarca más su espalda, para acercarla y poderle hablar al oído- si ocasionas algún problema omare korosu  
  
-claro que lo harás Heero- Dorothy aprovecha la proximidad y acerca sus labios hasta los de Heero y mientras habla sus labios se rozan. - algún día-  
  
Heero se queda perplejo, no tanto por las palabras, si no por la proximidad de la chica, no se había podido alejar ni un solo milímetro, es como si su cuerpo no quisiera obedecerle  
  
- se divierten?- Relena había regresado de saludar a más invitados  
  
-como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo y tu Heero?- pregunta Doroty mientras se separaba un poco, Relena parecía no haberlo notado, pero depuse de todo era Relena si lo había notado no iba a armar un escándalo.  
  
-hn-  
  
-Heero- lo reprende Relena  
  
-la pase bien- contesta Heero fingiendo una leve sonrisa  
  
-bueno señorita Relena tengo que irme, aun tengo que registrarme en el hotel- menciona Doroty mientras comienza a caminar hacia la puerta  
  
-tonterías Dorothy, acabas de llegar, y te quedaras aquí, tenemos muchas habitaciones.- propuso Relena.  
  
-pero..-  
  
-nada de peros yo insisto, Heero por que no le ayudas con las maletas y le das la habitación que esta frente a la mía-  
  
-claro- respondió Heero  
  
-y después puedes retirarte a tu habitación, creo que ya fue suficiente actividad para ti el día de hoy- se aleja  
  
-dios, esto esta peor de lo que pensaba, acaso eres su sirviente o un niño bajo sus ordenes?- pregunta Doroty su ceja arqueada en forma cuestionante  
  
-hn-  
  
Pronto están en la habitación de Dorothy  
  
-la habitación de enfrente es de Relena, la de tu derecha es de Quatre y la izquierda es mía- informa Heero esperando poder entrar en su habitación y hacer lo que más le provocaba en ese momento, revisar su laptop en busca de misiones  
  
-oh, pues vamos a verla- menciono Doroty antes de comenzar a correr y entrar en la habitación de Heero  
  
Sin siquiera pedir permiso a su habitante, entró y reviso cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, Heero entra molesto.  
  
-sal de mi habitación-  
  
-somos muy minimalistas eh?- le dice Doroty mientras le guiña un ojo  
  
Heero la toma del brazo y la jala para sacarla, pero Dorothy coloca una mano detrás del cuello de Heero y comienza a besarlo eufóricamente, Heero no podía separarla  
  
//pero soy más fuerte que ella, por que no puedo separarla, hacer que se detenga, mi cuerpo no reacciona//  
  
Se escuchan pasos por el pasillo, Heero sabe que es Relena, conoce muy bien sus pisadas tranquilas, pero fuertes, se acercaban cada vez más y la puerta estaba abierta, al parecer Dorothy también las escucha pero sin retirarse ni un milímetro, coloca su mano libre, sobre el pantalón de Heero, justo sobre su miembro, Heero solo retrocede hasta quedar de espaldas contra la puerta que se había cerrado por el empujón, Dorothy comenzaba a masajearlo mientras su boca besaba su cuello, Heero no podía separarse, sabia que debía hacerlo, pero su reacción masculina podía más que él mismo.  
  
-Heero?-  
  
Era Relena, estaba justo detrás de la puerta, no podía dejarla entrar, pero ningún sonido salía de la boca de Heero. Dorothy se acerca a su oído, sin dejar su tarea descuidada  
  
-es mejor que contestes algo o si no querrá entrar- le susurra sensualmente  
  
-Heero estas bien?- pregunta Relena moviendo el picaporte, pero encontrándolo cerrado  
  
-o dioss, si-  
  
Esa no había sido una respuesta para Relena, había sido casi un gemido por las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo pasar Dorothy  
  
-estas seguro?- pregunta un poco preocupada Relena  
  
-mhjj - asintió, dejando salir otro leve gemido  
  
-bien, descansa, ya hablaremos mañana, bajare a buscar a Dorothy parece que no esta en su habitación, no la has visto?-  
  
-no-  
  
Vaya, había sido la única palabra completa que había podido articular los pasos se alejaban de nuevo, hasta desaparecer, Dorothy seguía muy entretenida en su cuello, y él solo podía mantenerse ahí, sin moverse, sus manos sobre la puerta tratando en vano de sostener su peso, su cuerpo ya había reaccionado a las caricias de la rubia, fue entonces que ella se detuvo.  
  
-este será nuestro pequeño secreto- mira hacia el miembro de Heero ahora aprisionado por la tela- bueno, quizás no tan pequeño.  
  
Dorothy sale rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Heero con un... gran problema.  
  
Por la mañana, cuando Heero entra al comedor Relena y Dorothy se encuentran conversando, usualmente él se levantaba antes de las 6:00 am pero debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, no había podido dormir, lo cual se reflejo en su horario de levantarse, eran las 8:00 am y las chicas ya casi habían terminado de tomar su desayuno.  
  
-Buenos días Heero, te sientes bien?, usualmente te levantas temprano- pregunto Relena levantándose de la mesa y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla  
  
-lo se, dormí de más.- contesta él retirándose un poco y sentándose en la mesa  
  
-te sientes cansado, tal vez te vas a enfermar- regresando a su asiento  
  
-o tal vez solo fue todo el alboroto de anoche no Heero?- se incorpora Doroty en la conversación  
  
-si, debió haber sido eso.- con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas  
  
//no te sonrojes Heero, no te sonrojes, que no te vean o pensara que te tiene en sus manos//  
  
-Heero, tengo que ir a una reunión con algunos políticos, crees que podrías acompañar a Dorothy el día de hoy, no me parece justo que tenga que quedarse en casa si esta de vacaciones.-  
  
-claro- contesto Heero aun no muy seguro de que eso fuera a ser una buena idea  
  
En ese momento baja Quatre, bañado y vestido  
  
-buen día a todos-  
  
-buenos días Quatre- contesta Relena cordialmente  
  
-Quatre, quizás quiera acompañarnos de compras, que dices Quatre?- pregunta Doroty con un poco de simpleza  
  
-por supuesto, me encantaría Srta. Doroty- responde cortésmente Quatre mientras le besa la mano  
  
Los 3 jóvenes se dispusieron a retirarse, pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en una plaza comercial, pero difícilmente hubo comunicación de parte de los 3, Quatre que parecía nervioso de estar cerca de Dorothy, no por que le pareciera un peligro sino por que al contrario Dorothy parecía muy cambiada, su actitud ya no era tan amenazante aunque seguía igual de fría, sin embargo aquel cambio le había favorecido bastante, ya que le parecía hermosa, Heero por su parte no pensaba lo mismo, la actitud de Dorothy la noche anterior lo había dejado pasmado, nunca se imagino que aquella chica fuera a hacer eso, si bien, no era un novato en cuestiones de relaciones, pero esperaba que con su cambio de imagen también cambiara su actitud, y lo que había visto en aquellos ojos, era la mima flama de ímpetu que siempre tuvo, Dorothy simplemente se restringía a comentarios sobre el clima, el lugar y los amigos.  
  
Regresan a casa a la hora de comer y se encuentran con que los otros chicos ya llegaron a la casa de Relena, Hilde, Duo, Trowa, Catherine, y Wuffei, su ahora esposa Sally había llegado un día antes y estaba en la cocina ayudando a poner la mesa, con su embarazo de 6 meses se sentía inútil.  
  
Dos días después de la llegada de los chicos podíamos observar a Heero en la entrada de la mansión, estaba completamente empapado, justo en ese momento la limosina rosa en la que llegaba Relena Darlian se estacionaba frente a él. Relena abrió la puerta y saco primero un paraguas, para no mojarse.  
  
-Heero? Que haces esperándome aquí afuera, estas empapado, no era necesario que me esperaras, se que te preocupas pero esto es un exceso.- le regaña mientras le toma de la mano  
  
-hn-  
  
-no me vas a responder??- oprime un poco su mano entre las suyas en gesto de imposición  
  
-ya lo has dicho todo-  
  
-bien, entonces vamos a dentro o pescaras un resfriado- lo j ala de la mano  
  
Heero se queda pensando en lo que había pasado minutos antes  
  
__________Flash Back___________________________  
  
-Dime Heero, te gusta?- murmura Doroty entre beso y beso que le da a Heero en el cuello, a veces mordiendo o succionando la delicada piel  
  
-mjj- Heero asentía mientras sus manos viajaban por la delicada cintura de su compañera y se quedaban descansando en sus caderas  
  
-eso supuse- sonrió Doroty mientras comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, pecho, hasta llegar a su plano abdomen marcado delicadamente con unas cicatrices.  
  
-ohh, Doroty- Heero se sentía inquieto, quería saber por que hacia esto Doroty  
  
-si?- pregunta la chica mientras desabrochaba su pantalón  
  
-Porque, haces esto- //no que me incomode pero necesito saberlo//  
  
-diversión- responde esta soltando una pequeña risita al ver que el cuerpo del chico reaccionaba a sus caricias.  
  
-Heero?, estas ahí?-  
  
//Maldición// //Demonios//  
  
Trowa y Dúo habían escuchado ruidos dentro del pequeño armario y habían decidido revisar que eran, les pareció escuchar el sonido de la voz de Heero pero eso era aun más extraño.  
  
Heero sale de la pequeña habitación. (no sin antes haberse acomodado su ropa)  
  
-que hacías ahí dentro?- pregunto Duo  
  
-revisaba, escuche un ruido dentro- contesto Heero tratando de controlar su cuerpo y su sonrojo  
  
-y que era?- pregunto Trowa notando lo nervioso de su compañero  
  
-un gato-  
  
-lo sacaste?, puedo verlo?- saltaba Duo lleno de alegría  
  
-no, ya lo saque-  
  
-que es lo que le pasó a tu cuello?- menciono Trowa que había visto un pequeños moretones por todo su cuello  
  
-nada-  
  
-mj- //esos no son moretones Heero, pero no te expondré, ni a tu compañera//  
  
Heero sale por la puerta y se recarga en la pared cercana, dejando que la lluvia calmara su nerviosismo y el calor que sentía.  
  
___________________End Flash Back_____________________________________  
  
Al siguiente día todos son invitados a una fiesta de Trieze y Lady Une que cumplían un año de casados.  
  
Relena como era de esperarse lleva a Heero lo cual hace sentir un poco celosa a Dorothy, quien tiene que ir acompañada con Quatre, el cual le parecía aburrido y no puede evitar bostezar de vez en cuando.  
  
-Esta aburrida Srta. Doroty?- pregunta Quatre preocupado por no ser un buen acompañante  
  
-Claro que no Quatre, quien se aburriría con una compañía como la tuya, solo estoy un poco cansada- disimula discretamente su molestia  
  
-Si quiere podemos salir a tomar un poco de fresco- propuso el rubio  
  
-Creo que mejor iré por una bebida, no tardo- dijo levantándose de la mesa sin darle oportunidad al chico de ofrecerse a acompañarla  
  
Doroty se encuentra con Heero quien también se sirve una copa de champagne  
  
-Aburrido?- pregunta Doroty quitándole la copa de las manos y dándole un sorbo  
  
-al parecer no tanto como tu- respondió Heero mientras recuperaba su copa y la bebía  
  
-sugiero que ya que nuestras parejas son demasiado simples o dulces para mantenernos entretenidos, unamos nuestro aburrimiento y veamos que se logra- plantea Doroty mientras lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra hasta el área de meseros quienes no dijeron una sola palabra cuando la pareja salió por la puerta trasera rumbo al estacionamiento  
  
Se recargan en un coche que estaba en una esquina un poco oscura y comienzan a besarse desenfrenadamente, el sabor de la champagne aun impregnada en los labios de ambos, era todo un manjar mientras se probaban el uno al otro, por primera vez, Heero tomo la iniciativa y puso su mano en la pierna de Doroty para darle movimiento de arriba abajo, después de unos momentos, decidió ir más lejos y comenzó a subir su mano hasta tocar la delicada barrera que implicaba su ropa interior, era el turno de Doroty para sentir que esas emociones se apoderaban de su cuerpo, Heero no era ningún inexperto y sabia como tocar a una chica, unieron sus bocas mil veces o más hasta que se separaron respirando agitadamente y tratando de tomar más aire.  
  
-Mañana por la tarde me iré Heero- habla Dorothy suavemente como no queriendo romper el momento  
  
-lo se-  
  
-quieres venir conmigo?- le pregunta mientras coloca sus brazos sobre el cuello de Heero  
  
-no lo se, no podría.. yo no... quisiera... – dice dudando  
  
-déjame mostrarte lo que te espera- dice mientras lo jala hasta su auto y abre la puerta, ambos entran en los asientos de atrás  
  
Las manos viajan de una curva a otra, de piel a piel, de lo cálido a la pasión, sus alientos se unen una vez más, y esta vez no hay nada que los detenga, nada que los separe, Heero se coloca entre sus piernas y ella se abraza a él, ambos unidos, disfrutando de su compañía, gimiendo el nombre del otro, sintiendo un placer único e indescriptible, hasta llegar al fin.  
  
La mañana se llega temprano, Doroty despierta cuando los rayos de sol comienzan a molestarle, abre sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse en su habitación, pero no estaba sola, a su lado, recostado, apacible y abrazándola, estaba Heero Yui, las cosas parecían mas claras, después de su desaparición de la fiesta fueron al carro, y habían regresado temprano para encerrarse en la habitación y volver a repetir todo.  
  
Doroty se levanto delicadamente, pero aun así su acompañante también despertó  
  
-tengo que irme- dice Doroty mientras se pone sus interiores, una blusa y jeans  
  
-bien- Heero se levanta dela cama y se viste  
  
-harás tus maletas?- pregunta Doroty segura de que Heero en algún momento prepararía su equipaje  
  
-no iré- dice mientras sale de la habitación dejándola sola  
  
Doroty se queda estática unos segundos, después da la vuelta y continua arreglando se maleta, no puede evitar que una lagrima recorra su rostro, una hora después baja las escaleras, todos están ahí para despedirá, incluso Relena tomada del brazo de Heero, todos la despiden con tristeza, los chicos y Relena salen a ayudarle con las maletas, ella regresa por su bolso cuando siente que alguien la abraza fuertemente por la cintura.  
  
-Heero- susurra  
  
-no puedo dejarla, se derrumbaría sin mi, tu eres fuerte y por eso te amo y te amare- le susurra al oído antes de alejarse nuevamente  
  
Dorothy inicia el carro y piensa en Heero, agacha la cabeza, ve a Relena en la puerta despidiéndose de ella,  
  
-Princesita, todo lo que siempre has querido lo has tenido, hasta lo único que yo eh amado, no a podido dejarte atrás, tu vida perfecta, tienes tu historia perfecta y él se encargara de darte el final perfecto.-  
  
//hasta pronto Heero, mi vida//  
  
//hasta pronto Doroty, algún día//  
  
_ que les aprecio???? Espero que les haya gustado, estoy comenzando a creer que esta pareja tiene futuro, ustedes que dicen?? Manden sus reviews, los flamees también son bienvenidos.  
  
Lina Teshi 


End file.
